


He's the Fucking Iron Bull (A Tavern song)

by Daughterofthenorth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bard Song, Dragons, F/M, Fighting, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Sex, Swordfighting, fan song, hell yeah, hero - Freeform, sword - Freeform, tavern song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughterofthenorth/pseuds/Daughterofthenorth
Summary: A little bard-ditty I wrote for Bull





	He's the Fucking Iron Bull (A Tavern song)

Sung in the tune of the chargers song!

No man or woman can resist the Bull  
cuz sheer sexiness never hurts  
Unless he ties you to the bedpost  
(Katoh-- Safeword)

For every dragon slayed  
his loyalty never ends

He's a horned, battling, bastard  
Who is twice as good in bed!

He's a horned, battling, master  
Who is twice as good in bed!  
HEY


End file.
